


You Are My Sunshine

by sevenisalivingmeme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenisalivingmeme/pseuds/sevenisalivingmeme
Summary: "You are my sunshineMy only sunshineYou make me happyWhen skies are greyYou'll never know dearHow much I love you.....So please don't takemy sunshineaway."





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This song has always struck a heartstring with me, I can remember being little and wanting to cry when my mom sang it to me.  
> When I saw my friend Tammy's art, it reminded me of how sad the lyrics were and I had to write something equally as heartbreaking. I hope it lives up to its name.  
> Feel free to, no, actually, please, scream at me in the comments.  
> Enjoy!

The heat of battle seemed so more tedious without Shiro, even if they were sort of getting used to Keith as the leader. Pidge wove through the trees, her teammates' voices clear through her comms. They were trying to infiltrate a Galra base, but Keith's voice snapped her from her little trance. "We're going to have to just fight our way in. It's the only way."  
She hated the idea. With a passion. But she was not the leader, so she had to obey orders. "Copy, I'm close to the entrance on the left side." To the others, her voice sounded normal, but Hunk could tell she was upset by something. He didn't ask though, not in front of everyone else. He'd save her the embarrassment and pity, though he had an idea.

She was thinking about Matt. How when they were small, he'd let her run to him when she had a nightmare, and vice versa. Her mind was clouded and plagued with those thoughts, mostly, of how he would sing to her to calm her fears. She was scared now, so scared, and the memories were racing so quickly though her mind, pounding-  
"-idge? Pidge!" Keith's voice snapped her from the trance. "We're on a mission! Focus!"  
The girl shook herself out of the trance, hissing a response into her comm. Hunk felt the pit in his stomach grow.

Minutes later, it had all gone wrong.  
The Galra had figured out that they were there and attacked, so now they were faced with the challenge of not getting killed.  
Pidge wove through the enemy, slicing them with her bayard at times, using her whip in others. They weren't doing good, beginning to be overwhelmed by enemy soldiers.  
None of them expected the small orange and silver ship to land in the middle of the battleground. None of them expected Shiro and Matt to step out and join the fight. Pidge gasped as soon as she saw the pair, turning and bolting, choosing to ignore Keith's angry cries.  
Pidge was caught up in trying to fight her way to her brother's side, calling his name as she slashed through with all the determination ever possible for such a small person. She was almost there, about to throw herself in his arms when-  
She didn't hear the blaster go off,  
She didn't hear the hiss as the blue beam approached, closer, closer..  
She didn't hear her own scream of pain as she crumpled onto the ground, a gaping, glowing wound in her stomach.  
She didn't hear her teammates' cries of her name ripping through the comms and through the air around her, pain and fear building in them.  
Hunk especially, who was tearing through the enemy as fat tears rolled down his cheeks.  
She did, however, hear her brother's calming voice above her as she shook with agony.  
"Katie, Katie, please, you have to stay consious, alright?" Her vision was blurry, but there were definitely tears on his face as well.  
Oh so gently, she reached up to cup it, wiping away the salty beads as they pooled over.  
"M-att." She murmured, weakly. "It's okay."  
"No, it's not, you can't go now, I can't lose you, Katie, I-"  
He stopped talking abruptly when he heard her soft voice singing beneath him. He felt an unwarranted, broken gasp escape his lips.  
"You are my sunshine, my o-only sunshine." Her voice was shaky as tears built up in her eyes, the song bringing back memories of nightmares and comforts long forgotten. Matt clutched to her, shaking his head and murmuring "No."  
"Y-you make me happy, w-when skies are grey."  
Her voice was audible through the comms, and the other members of team Voltron were sobbing on their sides. In their panic and despair they'd managed to fight through a vast majority of the enemy, trying to get to the spot where the siblings were basking in what was going to be Pidge's final moments.  
It was like time had stopped but there was nothing that could be done to help.  
"You'll never know..dear..how m-much I l-love you.."  
The small girl went limp in her brother's arms after giving him a bittersweet smile, her last breath taken after the line of song, gone much too soon. By this time the team were all there, Galra dead and destroyed in their wake. They clutched onto each other for support as they stared down at her. Hunk stared, then collapsed into Lance with loud, horrible sobs. Lance cried ssilently. They were inevitably too late.  
Pidge's eyes were wide open but dull, her body cold, her breath all gone.  
The only thing they heard other than their own cries was the broken sobs coming from her older brother.  
"So please don't take..my sunshine away.."


End file.
